<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch how 战姐 (sister zhan) becomes mine by yo_yuri99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460046">Watch how 战姐 (sister zhan) becomes mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yuri99/pseuds/yo_yuri99'>yo_yuri99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2019 Produce 101 (China TV), Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Artist Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Childhood Memories, Designer Xiao Zhan | Sean, F/M, Female Xiao Zhan, Fictional, Gender or Sex Swap, My First AO3 Post, Partly fictional tho, Produce 101 AU, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, he isnt a literal alpha it is just he’s discribed as one, later on they will meet when yibo is 20, my first time writing after 2 years, not like irl, they met when yibo was 11, xiao zhan 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_yuri99/pseuds/yo_yuri99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming a young mentor in produce 101, Wang Yibo never  thought that he’d meet his big fat crush from school ever again, because come on he was 11 when he met the 17 year old girl!</p><p> </p><p> Yet now it was quiet unbelievable that he had became her mentor and is he  supposed to act like they’ve never met before even after knowing how much of a noisy brat he can be when in love?</p><p> </p><p> Is he supposed to hide it!!?? Nope, king web will never lose and will never shy away from his true intentions and feelings even if that has to do with making xiao zhan life a teeny bit miserable.</p><p>In short, Xiao Zhan will most definitely get special treatments from the not-once-interested-aloof-mentor-web.</p><p>(First chapter will hold past events of how baby web fell in love)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch how 战姐 (sister zhan) becomes mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So ive only ever been reading chinese fics so guess what... gs xz is quiet common in chinese fandom i must say... </p><p> </p><p>i kinda liked the idea tbh and i just wanted to see how many eng readers could stand the idea.</p><p> Also a year ago i actually drew  female xiao zhan Looking like a person who would be at produce 101.<br/>So we shall imagine that as her<br/>Heres the link to the art from my twt https://twitter.com/yo_yuri99/status/1224684929075830784?s=20<br/>The second pic is lets say how she looked like at high school? Hehe</p><p>Also my twt followers are mostly bts fans(Im<br/>Not a fan anymore)...I almost have no supporters from the bjyx fandom...  I’d really love it If you guys would check out my works at my twt @yo_yuri99  And ive been dead in twt almost for Two yearS because of lacking bjyx fans ahahahah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wang Yibo was a 6 grader when he first saw the nerdy looking girl with glasses on, and incredibly neat school uniform, which Yibo could tell she was a perfectionist, may i also add unbelievably tall? Heck, probably the tallest person Yibo have ever met!</p><p> </p><p>for sure Yibo knew he was quiet dumb back then, as he recalled the past memories of their first encounter....</p><p> </p><p>when Yibo was to learn skateboarding as a kid he honestly never thought that if he fell with a face butt, a beauty would suddenly appear and help him out with the injury on his skinny leg. </p><p> </p><p>that’s literally how it happened.</p><p><br/>in a warm spring breeze, Xiao Zhan took out her sketchbook and soft colored grey pencil from her backpack to start drawing anything that comes to mind, in order to let the time fly faster for the next lesson to start. </p><p>Xiao Zhan has always loved non famous quiet places, so when she sat down on a bench far behind from the actual school, with a great view of the green trees, she lets inspiration draws her in and starts drawing.</p><p> </p><p>she didn’t notice that not far from where she sat, stood a kid, looking all serious about what he was up to, wanting to learn and practice some new techniques for the skateboard.</p><p>At that time Yibo actually had no lessons left so instead of straight up going home, he decides on practicing his skills, alone, away from other noisy bothersome kids.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo was definitely focused hard with what he was doing, keep on trying, believing he would achieve the new technique as soon as possible, being the impatient boy that he is, so he didn’t think much if he would actually slip hard and hopefully not break a fragile bone.</p><p><br/>well to his surprise he actually did slip and fall face butt, sending his skateboard flying to who knows where, because all he could think about is whether anyone has seen him or not, it would be so embarrassing if anyone did though, he hoped no one because he didn’t think that he came to this quiet place in vain.</p><p> </p><p>after the loud thud Yibo let out a small grunt, near cursing, because he can’t even feel his lower half anymore! Hopefully nothing broke...It should take time for him to adjust his body to stand back up. <br/><br/></p><p>Xiao Zhan, while drawing a traditional chinese dress in slits, suddenly jolts and drops her pencil after hearing a very loud thud, sounding like a person face meeting with a hard cement floor, <em>ouch, </em>that must’ve hurt. When Xiao Zhan looked up, she even felt bad for the young boy she just witnessed being in quiet a pain.<br/><br/></p><p>now Xiao Zhan wasn’t raised as a person who would just stand and watch from far how someone would be in pain, so with a big soft heart, she lets her pencil lay on the floor, as she immediately runs to the boy and crouches down to his level height. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay!!?” Xiao zhan shrilled, sounding oh so worried that yibo had no time to curse over the fact that someone <em>did </em>actually see him in this embarrassing position. His cool guy ego since birth almost failed him.</p><p>”it’s okay. I can-“ Yibo tried, but couldn’t even finish what he was saying as he suddenly choked on his words, lost the speech to utter a word, as he, just for a second, looks up to be met with a very tall, no makeup on, not to mention a <em>astonishingly</em> naturally beautiful 姐姐 (older sister),reaching a hand out for him to hold into. </p><p><br/>Yibo never thought that he’d find tall girls in glasses looking all nerdy, be <em><strong>so </strong></em>his ideal type. Oh how just the look alone of the girl changed his whole life to a better place.<br/><br/></p><p>“Little brother(弟弟)? Here, hold my hand, let me help you stand up and get your skateboard back.” Xiao zhan appealed, reaching out her hand and looks around for the item, finding it odd that the boy suddenly stopped speaking midway.</p><p>Yibo gulped down with his already quiet huge adam apple’s for his age, <em>now how can he decline the offer from this beauty? It would be a taboo to do so.</em></p><p>“t-thanks,s-sister.” The 11 year old boy stammers, still polite, hesitatingly reaches out to hold on to those soft delicate hands that was pointed at him, and finally, with a lil bit support, he brings his butt up from the floor!</p><p>have i mentioned that never in 11 years old of Yibo’s life, he ever touched a girl? No? Well just from the touch of their hands it felt very foreign, it took seconds for Yibo to register what was happening and not to scream out and have a red face from just their hands connecting.</p><p>because surprisingly It felt kind of satisfying the way how Yibo took a hold of her. And after having their hands connected for a brief moment, now pulling back, he utterly feels disappointed. <br/><br/>He wants to be connected with her for a little longer...<br/><br/></p><p>Xiao Zhan warmly smiles, long hair tied in a ponytail, messy fringe  covering most part of her beautiful features. Hair tied with a red ribbon as well as her school shirt, lips naturally reddish and shiny to the eyes, cheeks tinted, face smooth and clean, almost zero imperfections, and the eyes holding the world in stars, sparkling. </p><p> Yibo felt his heartbeat almost unable to stop, beating a unstoppable pace, probably he was becoming mad as a hatter from the sudden new feelings he have never experienced before! <br/><br/></p><p>sure there were tons of celebrities and beauties in beijing that Yibo could compare her to、 but that’s not it. Something about this girl made Yibo in a brief second imagine his future with <em>just</em> her.<br/><br/></p><p>is this how love at first sight works, my friends?</p><p>sure Yibo was far too young and all but as a kid he was always taught about how marriage is important, so he can’t help but wonder if his wife would be this older girl he just met, like for a min. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>probably impossible.</p><p><br/>However there was nothing impossible in Yibo’s dictionary so he highly believed that he stood a chance with her even though it being a thin line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That skateboard must be yours, let me get it for you.” Xiao zhan exulted, kindly, after looking around for a long time, she sees from afar near the tree the needed item. </p><p>also she found this little brother she just met quiet adorable! <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh? Ah, um, yes.” Yibo coughed, strongly, now watching as Xiao Zhan stands back to her real height in all her glory, those long delicate legs In stockings with a knee low skirt making her look like one of these anime best looking character girls.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo now was 100% sure, that he wanted to have a future with her and probably make her his wife despite being young.</p><p> </p><p>”here you go!” Xiao zhan beamed, running back to the little guy and handing the skateboard back to its owner, who in return almost dropped it.</p><p>before settling back to where she first came from and walk their separate ways, she notices that the boy’s lower half was covered in utmost dirt! How could she ignore that?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no, little brother, look at you, you’re all dusty!!” Xiao Zhan gushed immediately, being the clean freak that she is, in reflex, she reaches out to dust off the dirt from the boy’s knee gently, almost affectionately. <br/><br/></p><p>This was the time where Yibo finally felt his whole body and face heating up from those intruder’s hands on his lower half. </p><p>“u-uh!! Sister, i,i can do it myself...!!!” </p><p>“oh, I’m sorry, i did that out of instinct..” Xiao zhan immediately apologizes almost bending down in habit, finding her act extremely rude after seeing the panicked state the younger one was in.</p><p>
  <em>It’s just he’s too adorable that I couldn’t help myself to be affectionate! He needs to be properly taken care of!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?”</p><p><br/>With a blushing face, Yibo shooks his head ( i mean, come on, no matter how much it hurt how could he focus on the pain when this beauty was right in front of him? He was too distracted to be thinking of any pain!), he dusts off his trousers clean again, silently thankful that the girl was still there, unmoving, as if waiting for him concern.</p><p><br/>“say...I haven’t seen you before. Are you from this school?”</p><p>”i am.”</p><p>“that’s good to hear! Here, let me introduce myself. I’m Xiao Zhan. I’m in my last year at high school, 17 years old.”  Xiao Zhan bows, no matter young or old, it was a must for her. She stands  back up and can’t help smiling proudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>17...And i am 11... so it is 6 years age gap...the difference in our ages is 6 years, weird...suddenly i kinda like the number six now!!!<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Little brother?” <br/><br/></p><p>“oh! Sister Zhan, I’m Wang Yibo, I’m in 6th grade now, 11 years old.”</p><p>Yibo introduces himself awkwardly, partly copying this sister.</p><p> </p><p>even though he knows how much of a child, still yet to grow he is right now, he can’t really help it. He just thinks that he <em>needs-</em> would do anything just to make this sister the happiest girl in the world!</p><p><br/>unknowingly they continued to talk, their feet making their own way as they walk back to the bench xiao zhan sat at when drawing.</p><p>They’ve been chatting for so long, that Xiao Zhan probably already missed her not-so-important lesson, instead she helped the boy to roll up his trousers and care for his wound that he didn’t notice earlier only after she found out that the trousers have been stained with dry blood.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>”n-no...” Yibo muttered unsurely.</p><p>Honestly he couldn’t feel anything including the pain, except for feeling hot with how gentle Xiao Zhan was, caring for him, helping him clean up and tie up the wound he got from falling before. He never got such treatment ever from his mother! He couldn’t care less if he wounded himself, that’s why. </p><p>But now having someone unbelievably beautiful and delicate girl like Xiao Zhan looking after him? he’d suck up this memory of achievement with him till death.<br/><br/></p><p>“You have to look after yourself from now on. When you grow up there won’t be much people around you to help you like this. Got it?”</p><p><br/>“Yes,ma’am!” </p><p><br/>Yibo smiled his boyish smile, showing off his teeth.</p><p>He was just too happy! He was sure that he has a crush on this sister now...as long as he could silently follow her more often in the future he would be content and happy just knowing she’s alive and well.</p><p>But who would’ve thought how stupid Yibo was to hope for much when less than two months Xiao Zhan was already graduating and they would never meet again at school anymore?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“wow! Sister zhan draws really well! I like this rabbit the most!” Yibo complimented, with great interest as he looks trough her sketchbook, not missing out a single drawing, after picking up the pencil from the floor.</p><p>“that’s...i actually just drew that because my whole life i got a lot of saying that i reminded them of a little bunny, do you think the same?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan confessed shyly, admiring how hyper the younger was sitting next to her, looking trough her personal drawings she never bothered to show anyone.</p><p>Yibo gulped at that, to be honest at first the idea never got to him, but now...as she said it, he couldn’t help but turn to look at the older right at the face to take a proper look.</p><p>...i mean she asked for it herself, right?</p><p><em>then...indeed she reminds me of a little bunny.</em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>oh those attractive lips...and her mole. Those two front bunny teeth.. Those big doe eyes...if they were to be painted with red shadow it would look like frightened rabbit eyes.</em>
</p><p>Yibo knows because he once raised a red eyed rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>”Yibo? How long are you planning on staring at your sister rudely like this, ahah. It’s making me feel...uncomfortably shy.”</p><p><em>shy!???? Xiao zhan, what are you saying?? He’s just a mere kid, it’s not as if no one has admired your face before! Why you acting all giddy!! Are you out of your mind!! Knock out of it! </em>Xiao zhan mentally argued, cheeks heating up in a tinted pink,</p><p> <em>no it’s just the grim gaze this kid held was not one of those false admirers...he looked very genuine, something tells me that i can already imagine how hot he would look like as a adult...</em></p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan almost slaps herself in the face after thinking about that, but seconds before she holds herself back and stares right back at the younger, knowing that he wasn’t planning on answering anytime soon.</p><p>“Sister Zhan...has anybody told you how attractive as a person you are..?” Yibo suddenly cajoled, before he could regret what he just blurted out of the blue Xiao Zhan looks at him surprised, with those big doe eyes wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo just hopes he didn’t come out as extremely rude for asking such a straightforward question...he would never ever compliment just anyone but this sister makes him feel like she needs special treatments! And he kinda felt long connections with her...almost forgetting the fact that they are, indeed only, merely a stranger to each one other.</p><p>”u-uh...not, not r-really. Not often.” Xiao Zhan tried to reason, coughing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What do you mean not often..just recently in February you received a lot of letters from anonymous people... </em>
</p><p>with that thought, she was about to slap herself again for another one, but something in her gut just made her not want to admit how people actually finds her charming. She would like it better if Yibo thought she was not so famous among the guys.</p><p>“Not often!!!?? Everyone must be extremely blind around you then for not commenting on how great you are, Hmph!!” Wang Yibo grumbled, crossing his arms in a childish manner, in fact he was a child himself, so it was permissible for him to act like one.</p><p>”a girl like you deserves tons of nice, very nice, things and encouraging words!l If you don’t receive these much then don’t worry, sister Zhan! When i grow up i will definitely make sure that you are content and happy! Never sad, always smiling!!!” </p><p>
  <em>At me.</em>
  
</p><p><em><br/></em>He wanted to blurt that word out so badly but held himself back, wanting to sound sincere and serious for his age.</p><p> Xiao Zhan, however, at that moment lost it, she couldn’t hold it back anymore so she began giggling out loud, non stop.</p><p>the full plump lips forming a pout was just too cute to not feel joy from the sight alone, the elder thought, feeling her heart being cleansed from this little one.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Yibo you’re such a 宝宝（baby) , you’re too cute!! Let me munch on your cheeks!!!“ the girl squealed in excitement, leaning closer to hold the fatty cheeks of the little boy, rubbing and pinching softly.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re just like a cub~” xiao zhan coaxed in a singing voice, not holding back anymore and almost hugs yibo’s smaller frame.</p><p>given their huge height difference the hug was extremely uncomfortable but yat that time the little one couldn’t even think straight, madly blushing that he could die rather than finding the hug uncomfortable, gifted by the older sister.</p><ul>
<li>
<br/>“cub..? if so then i wanna be a lion cub...“ <em> gotta still maintain the cool ego.</em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“好好好(Ok,ok,ok), you’re now my lion cub~”</p><p>The 17 year old promised, now fully having Yibo in her arms, rubbing and caressing his hair in comfort just because they both let it happen. No one wanting to break free, instead they stayed like that and continued talking about the randomest things with happy content smiles given at each other. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>smile only at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because both of them were single child in their family, now that they never experienced a soft warm hug as this so they didn’t want it to end sooner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that encounter Xiao Zhan never felt the same joyous innocent feeling with her little cub ever again. <br/><br/></p><p>Because after that she graduated and came to an adult life full of responsibilities and struggles, and he eventually left school at 13 so they never met  again after their first and last encounter, however the longing crush still stayed because he have never thought that he’d be into freakishly tall older girls after meeting her, hence he couldn’t find any people of the same kind so he could only hold his pathetic crush on the 17 year old girl he once remembered back in when he was barely a raising teen, kid! <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—— next chapter produce 101 second encounter after almost 9 years. <br/>i have never watched produce 101 fully before so it’s gonna purely as my imagination please dont pay mind at that! I apologize.</p><p>also let me know your thoughts on my first ever work~ Please dont be mean🥺</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>